


Movies with Kankri: Alpha Edition

by GhostlyLion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, MST3k-Style Riffing, Multi, Other, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyLion/pseuds/GhostlyLion
Summary: A New Edition/tie-in/recursive fiction piece based on Anon_H's Movies with Karkat. The idea is a multi-chapter story of ripping on films, with Alpha Trolls instead, because I'm a glutton for punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No ending in mind or planned, but I'm always open with suggestions.

*cavalierGargarization [CG] _has opened a new memo_ :  **Educational Movie Night** *

CG: First 9f all, greetings fell9w team mem6ers. I w9uld like t9 invite y9u all t9 watch a series 9f films t9gether as a team, f9r the purp9se 9f educating 9urselves a69ut human s9ciety and av9iding any em6arrassing cultural misc9ncepti9ns that may 9r may n9t 9ccur c9nsidering their primitive s9ciety.  
CG: I'd als9 like t9 extend an invitati9n t9 9ther tr9lls and humans wh9 might be reading al9ng.  
CG: T9day I th9ught I'd share a classic m9vie kn9wn as "Zootopia". .

*cyprinidConquerer [CC] has **joined memo** *

CC: aye hold the phone Kanks, why we doin' this ship?  
CC: seems a lil fishvolous even for you.  
CG: Educati9nal purp9ses m9stly. Despite 6eing c9mparatively underdevel9ped t9 the p9int 9f hilarity, there is a l9t we can still learn 9f 9ur human c9mpatri9ts, particularly in the realm 9f s9cial n9rms and the educati9n there9f.  
CC: and you wanna watch somefin dull and borin to make us learn that 38/  
CG: It is my 6elief that m9vies are in fact an excellent medium f9r c9nveying c9mplex messages in palpa6le and c9herent manners.  
CC: i bet  
CC: if the viewers acshelly wanna glubbin watch it  
CC: come on, we oughta see somfin finny 38)

*casualArtist [CA] has **joined memo** *

CC: godclammit, i meant acshelly funny  
CC: not as in this glubbin joker  
CA: hey, vwhat the hell meenah?  
CA: wvhat did i do?  
CC: give it time an you'll give me a reason  
CG: N9w Meenah, y9u sh9uldn't trigger Cr9nus like that. It's 9n6ecoming of a leader and c9nsidera6ly childish f9r s9me9ne 9f 9ur respective ages. We sh9uld 6e m9re respectful 9f 9ne an9ther and their p9siti9n in 9ur gr9up, margina6le th9ugh their c9ntri6uti9n may 6e.  
CA: thanks for that?  
CG: #tw:verbal abuse #tw:bullying  
CC: he's gonna say somefin to warrant it sooner or later anywave  
CC: might as shell keep the verbal abuse boat afloating 38)  
CA: vwell thats nice  
CA: and here i thought wve wvere gettin along  
CC: oh can it ya mediocre lute licker, you ain't worth ship  
CA: mediocre!!??  
CC: i know what i said  
CA: vwovw, that's  _nice_ you vwitch  
CG: N9w h9ld 9n y9o tw9, if I may interrupt?  
CG: We are getting a 6it 9f t9pic due t9 y9ur high6l99d micr9-aggressi9ns and if it is all the same t9 y9u, i w9uld appreciate getting this mem9 6ack 9n track.  
CC: no!  
CA: no!  
CC: acshelly, why dont ya clam up yershellf kanks?

*cyprinidConquerer [CC] has  **forcefully banned** cavalierGargarization [CG]*

*twistedAftermath [TA] has  **joined** memo* 

*cravingTaurus [CT] has  **joined** memo* 

*absoluteCatasrophe [AC]has  **joined** memo* 

CC: and look how the whole school starts swimmin into the memo  
CC: #booyeah #suckitkankri  
TA: GR0D7D4MN77!!!

*cavalierGargarization [CG] has  **joined** memo*

CC: N9w h9ld 9n Meenah. This is my mem9, and 6anning isn't c9nductive t9 helping any9ne here.  


AC: \\(^u^)/ MOG!! Disney meowvies!!!!! MOG sounds so great!  



End file.
